Until Forever
by XenonRaumzeit
Summary: After Sakuya surprises the Sakurai twins with plane tickets to Hokkaido, they decide to have one last small Christmas celebration before heading home. Taking advantage of this time, Yukino suprises KAnade with a thoughtful gift. Takes place during Episode 3.


**This story takes place between the time that Sakuya gives Kanade and Yukino their plane tickets and when they actually go home. As they meet her at the school, I ran off the assumption she gave them their tickets on their last day of school, the 24th, therefore having one more night before heading back to Hokkaido.**

 **Warning beforehand, I have only really written for RWBY, so the way they address each other may be different from the show.**

* * *

"No, not this one either." Kanade mumbled to herself as exited the shop and hurried to the next one.

Ever since Sakuya had revealed to her and Yukino that she had bought the three of them tickets back to Hokkaido, the artist had been scrambling to find presents for Sakuya, Shi, her parents, and something special for her sister now that she could use what was left of their ticket money for gifts.

Having found all of her gifts, except something for her beloved sister, she scrambled from store to store. Some of the shops had already closed up for the day, as it was Christmas Eve after all, and the rest would close soon as well.

Remembering her conversations with her twin from the day before, Kanade retraced her steps until she stood in front of the teddy bears they had looked at yesterday. Picking up one of the bears, she unconsciously thought back to what inspired her to spend their ticket money on the earrings in the first place.

 _/I hate it, I hate it. I don't want it to be different than Yuki's!/_

She was a kid again, screaming and crying because the stuffed animal she got for her birthday was different from her older twin's bear.

 _/We used to have matching everything. Somewhere down the line it just stopped./_

With those beautiful birthstone earrings, they could finally have something the same again.

 _-I think it's ok for us to be different.-_ Yukino's voice echoed through her head. _-I don't want people to think we are exactly the same because we're twins. Instead, we should think we're with the one we really like, right?-_

Picking up the bear, she made up her mind. It was ok for them to have separate things, because they had each other, and that was the important part.

Turning down the aisle, she saw a familiar head of silver hair duck out of view. Grumbling, she walked the other way. Why Sakuya would be following her right now, she had no idea, but she would probably hear about it sooner or later.

Taking the long way to the register, another item caught her eye. Smiling to herself, she grabbed it and paid for her items before heading back to the dormitory she shared with her sister.

Arriving after only a short walk, the younger of the Sakurai twins slipped into the dormitory and was surprised that the lights were still off.

"Yuki?" The dark-haired girl spoke out into the room as she flipped the lights on. A quick glance confirmed that her sister wasn't present. "I wonder where she is…"

Checking her phone, she noticed an unread message.

-Kona-chan! I'm going to stop at Yurippe's to wrap your present. See you soon!-

Sighing to herself, Kanade quickly began wrapping the box with Yukino's presents. She hoped that the swimmer would make it back soon, it was Christmas Eve after all, and she wanted to spend as much time as possible with the one she loved the most.

Once her task was finished she curled up in her chair and stared out the window as the sun slowly set, dashing an array of colors across the rapidly dimming sky. Mesmerized by the flow of colors, she was interrupted by a strong grumbling of hunger from her stomach. Checking her phone again, the artist was dismayed that she hadn't yet received another message from Yukino. Where was she?

As if on cue the door swung open, revealing the older of the Sakurai twins. Under one arm was a wrapped box, and in the other hand a plastic bag with several containers full of, judging by the smell wafting into the room, fried chicken. With an enthusiastic smile Yukino cried out to her sister.

"Kana-chan! I brought dinner!"

"Yuki…" Kanade marched over to her sister and pinched her cheek, dragging her into the room. "What took you so long? I was worried about you!"

"Sowwy, sowwy!" The light haired girl squealed in pain. Once her sister released her, she placed the box and food down on her desk and rubbed her tender cheek. "I just thought I would get us some Christmas dinner, but it was really hard to find a place still open. I didn't want to spoil the surprise for you."

Kanade sighed to herself. Typical Yukino. Both incredibly airheaded and one of the most thoughtful people that she knew.

Unpacking the food so they could eat, Yukino surprised her sister with a small sponge cake decorated with strawberries and whipcream.

"Wow, Yuki!" Kanade smiled at her sister. "Did you make this?"

"Yup!" The swimmer smiled back. "Yurippe helped me a little bit, but I did most of the work."

Dishing themselves food they ate and began to talk about their plans for winter break, and more specifically, how to do anything without Sakuya tagging along everywhere. Setting into the cake next, they took turns feeding each other small portions until they managed to eat it all.

"Awww, I was hoping to have some for breakfast." Yukino grumbled, looking down at the empty plate.

"You snack too much as it is." Throwing the trash away the darker-haired girl stood up. "Come one, let's get ready for bed. Then we can open our presents for each other."

"OK!"

Scrambling into motion, the pair quickly bathed, brushed their teeth, and dressed in their pajamas, each eager to see what the other got them. Sitting across from each other, they each held the other's present in their hands.

"You go first." Kanade stared into her sister's matching eyes and handed her box over. "You've done so much for me today, you should have the honor of opening yours first."

"Oh, ok!" The Yukino started enthusiastically ripping open expertly wrapped paper surrounding her box as the artist watched gleefully.

"It's that teddy I showed you yesterday! Thank you, thank you!" The light-haired girl gave her sister a heart-melting smile. "Wait, what's at the bottom? Socks, Kana-chan? Whyyyy?"

"Because your feet are always so cold." Kanade smirked back

The swimmer gave her younger twin an odd look before eagerly putting the socks on and striking a pose with her new teddy bear. "How do I look, Kana-chan?"

Turning away to hide the blush creeping up on her face, she answered in a quiet voice. "You look great."

"Yay!" The swimmer cheered and sat back down. Picking up her poorly wrapped box, she enthusiastically shoved it into Kanade's hands. "Now open yours, Kana-chan!"

Nodding back, Kanade used a small knife to neatly slice through the terrible tape job and unwrapped the box. Lifting the lid, Kanade stared at the open box in her hands. Inside was the exact same pair of wool winter socks and stuffed bear that she had gotten for Yukino.

"I don't understand." She could feel her face begin to heat up with a blush. "You got me the same thing?"

"Of course I did, Kana-chan!" Yukino exclaimed.

"W-why? How did you know what I got you?"

"I remembered the conversation we had last night, about when were little and why you wanted the earrings so badly." Yukino looked up and away speaking with a faux innocence. "While it didn't matter to me what you got me, because as long as it was from you, I was happy. But you seemed so upset that we didn't have anything the same anymore, so I bribed Saku to follow you and see what you were buying me so I could get you the same thing!"

"Yuki…" The younger of the two whispered lightly. "I… I don't know what to say. I guess, we've been together since we were born, and I don't want to lose all the things we used to have. Getting the same things, sharing an umbrella, coming to Tokyo together."

"As long as we're together we'll still have those things, whether right now or in our hearts. Nothing can take those things away."

As the dark-haired girl looked down, the Yukino reached over and poked her cheek.

"Kana-chan, Kana-chan! We have to get up early tomorrow so we can head home. We should go to bed!"

"Yeah." Kanade placed her gifts on her desk and hid a hand behind her back with two fingers outstretched. "Ready? One, two, three!"

Bringing her hand out from behind her she held it up with a smirk. She almost always won their little game they used to decide who had to go to bed first and warm up it for the other. However, much to her dismay, Yukino was also holding out the number two as well.

"It's so cold." The artist groused as she stood and unclipped her birthstone earring and placed it gently on the desk. Crossing their small room she slid under the covers and towards the wall, shivering as the cold of the futon seeped through her pajamas.

Wrapping her arms around herself, to try to warm herself and the bed faster, Kanade was surprised by a warm presence that snuggled up to her.

"Y-Yuki?"

"Hi, Kana-chan!" The older of the pair pulled the dark-haired girl's hands towards her and intertwined their fingers together. "I'd rather we be cold together then watch you be alone."

"Thank you." The artist smiled at her sister. "Don't forget to take your earring out."

"Right!" Yukino released her sister's hands and took out her matching birthstone earring, placing it next to her phone. Reaching back over, she pulled herself closer to Kanade, trying to snuggle with her bedmate.

"Aaaah!" Kanade suddenly kicked her feet backwards. "What did you do with your socks, Yuki? I got you those so your feet wouldn't be so cold in bed! Don't you like them?"

"I do, I do! But it's not the same as your feet!" The light haired girl whined. "It has to be your feet, I won't settle for anything less!"

"What are you talking about?" Kanade tried to shush her bedmate. "What's so special about my feet?"

"I just want to be close to you." Yukino calmed down and squeezed Kanade's hand a little tighter. "Forever."

The dark haired girl blushed and nodded back. Shifting her feet back into contact with Yukino's she sighed happily.

"I love you, Kana-chan." The brunette whispered before becoming frantic after a few moments of silence. "Kana-chan, Kana-chan! Don't you love me?"

"I.." Kanade stared deeply into Yukino's eyes. "I love you too. Until forever."

* * *

 **I hope I was able to properly capture the essence of the relationship between the Sakurais!**

 **Thanks for reading, please Fav, Follow, or let me know how I did with Reviews!**


End file.
